


Nozomi's Favourite Gift

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Older Nozomi and Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: It's Nozomi's birthday. Nico knows the perfect thing to give her, but she's a little worried about the consequences.





	Nozomi's Favourite Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by rankarana

“Niccochi~”

They say in times of great danger, when your death seems inevitable, your life flashes before your eyes. Nico was never sure why, exactly, that was supposed to happen. And yet, she couldn’t help but remember that fact as she heard her girlfriend call out to her. A shiver ran up her spine, and if her entire life didn’t flash before her eyes, at least some highlights made a brief appearance.

“What is it?” Nico asked nervously, as if she didn’t know.

“Well, Niccochi, it’s my birthday today,” Nozomi said innocently. “And I don’t happen to see a present anywhere, but you said I’d see it when I got home.”

Nico swallowed. “Y-Yeah, I did,” she said.

“So where is it?” Nozomi asked.

Nico took a deep breath. She’d made her decision, right? She loved Nozomi, after all.

After graduating, she’d drifted apart from most of μ’s. The first and second years were still in school, after all, and Eli had been making plans about what to do after highschool that Nico didn’t fit into. Because Nico still wanted to be an idol, and she was going to chase that goal, even without μ’s. She refused to give in, “grow up” and go to college. Eli was always a serious type, though, and of course she already had a college place secured. But Nozomi had stuck with her. As Nico struggled to make her debut, breaking out from the relatively small world of school idols into the mainstream, Nozomi had always been by her side. Once she’d made it, Nozomi had been there to support her the whole time, coming to her lives, bringing her flowers, and helping her keep her apartment in shape when she was too exhausted to. Nozomi was always a source of comfort, gentle when Nico was tired and needed comfort, teasing and playful when Nico felt run down. She always seemed to know just what Nico needed. Nico prided herself on it not being one-sided, though- as much as Nozomi tried to hide her own problems, Nico slowly learned to see through her mask, and she was there for Nozomi when she felt lonely, or hopeless, or scared.

At some point they’d started living together, just because it was what was convenient. After all, Nico cooked for Nozomi a lot of the time, and Nozomi often tidied up Nico’s place- why not simply have Nico cook for both of them at once, and have Nozomi only need to deal with one house of clutter? Then, three years ago, when they were drinking together to celebrate Nozomi’s birthday, they’d kissed.

It had been... a problem. Nico was still an idol, after all, and while it was easier to get away with a relationship with a woman without raising suspicion, it was still in violation of the love ban, and risked a scandal. Even if Nico hadn’t been concerned with being run out of the industry, Nozomi would have become a target for hateful fans, and Nico didn’t want that. She’d insisted that _nothing_ could happen to between them until she retired. She even tried to move out at first, but after a miserable couple of weeks, Nozomi had managed to convince her that it was silly for them to act like they were naughty children who couldn’t be trusted not to raid the cookie jar unless it was out of reach. So they’d moved back in together, and… within a month, they’d kissed again. So it had been a bit of a trial, as they tried to stop anything from going too far and Nico tried to find as much reason as she could to be on tour. Even if it made her lonely, at least it was _safe_.

Finally, though, Nico’s career began to wind down. Nico was filled with an odd mixture of emotions. There was sadness, of course. She’d wanted to be an idol all her life, and now it was about to be over. There was a sort of terror at what came next, as well. But there was no small measure of relief in getting to _slow down_ after years of hard work, training and travel and interviews and living her life under scrutiny. And she felt a certain sense of pride, too- she’d made it as an idol, and was smart enough to know when to get out. Even if it was coming to an end, no one could take her success away from her.

And, of course, there was a certain joy at being able to finally get somewhere with Nozomi. So, a little over a year ago, she’d retired officially, and after a few months of respectful decorum, she and Nozomi had started dating.

And now, it was Nozomi’s birthday. And Nico had decided to finally do what she knew Nozomi had been wanting to do for three years.

“W-Well, as it happens, you’re in luck, Nozomi!” Nico said boastfully, puffing up her chest. “Your gift is right here!” Reaching behind her back, Nico pulled out a bow and attached it to her cardigan. “The universe’s cutest ex-idol Nico Ni! I’m~ your~ present~! For a whole day, Nico is allllll yours~!”

There was a pause, and then Nozomi smiled dangerously.

“Oh? _Really_?” she asked, clasping her hands behind her back and leaning close. “Do you mean that, Niccochi?”

“Yep! You can do _anything~ you~ want~!_ ”

Nozomi’s smile widened. “Oh, I intend to.”

Nico managed to maintain her smile, but she couldn’t stop from breaking out into a cold sweat.

She was going to die.

* * *

Five hours later, Nico pushed Nozomi off her, gasping for breath. “Time! Time!”

Nozomi frowned at her. “What is it, Nico?” she asked, licking her lips clean. Nico frowned, and Nozomi smirked at her reaction. Both of them knew exactly _what_ she was licking off them, and clearly the two of them had different opinions on that.

“Give me a break, already,” Nico snapped, crossing her arms over her chest, which was covered in so many little nips and marks that it looked like she’d been poking a beehive.

Nozomi pouted. “No,” she said, leaning back in. “You said I could do whatever I wanted, and I want to keep-”

“I said you could do whatever you wanted _for the day_!” Nico said, pushing her face away. “It’s already past midnight, you insatiable pervert.”

Nozomi glanced over at the clock and frowned. “...Oh,” she said, deflating a little.

“...I take it you enjoyed your present, then?” Nico said, sighing as she collapsed back onto the bed.

“I did,” Nozomi said, slightly wistfully. “...but there’s so many more things I wanted to do… I didn’t even get out my box of toys yet.”

“You have a box of-” Nico shook her head. “Nevermind.”

Taking another deep breath, she sat up a little and cupped Nozomi’s face in her hand, rubbing her thumb against her cheek fondly. “...even if it’s not your birthday,” she said quietly. “I’ll always be yours.”

Nozomi smiled. “...Well, in that case,” she said, standing up. “Take a break for a minute while I get my box.”

Nico groaned and leaned back again.

She really was going to die.


End file.
